


Unsinkable Will

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [65]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment in Molly's POV





	Unsinkable Will

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 67. voyage

Had it not been for her grandson's illness, she would not have been aboard. Were it not for the stubborn streak she had inherited in spades from both parents and life itself, she might never have argued to go back.

The voyage on the cursed ship was an event which opened her eyes to how deep her own moral convictions ran. Yes, she had wealth to back herself up, but it took willpower.

Molly Brown walked away from the catastrophe more certain than ever that she was meant to help others, and by God she was going to do so!


End file.
